Consecuencias
by yuki2341
Summary: Consecuencias. Nunca pensamos en ellas, Natsu tampoco lo hiso, si no hubiera dicho eso Lucy no se hubiera ido pero ya es tarde y como mucho dicen "el hubiera no existe" lastima que tuvo que ser asi la forma de aprenderlo CAPITULO 6! LISTO
1. Adios Fairy Tail

**Ni Fairy Tail ni la frase me pertenecen, FT es de Hiro Mashima**

**Consecuencias**

**.**

**.**

_Por qué la vida me puso en tu camino,_

_para después separarme de tu destino_

**.**

**.**

Narrador

_Diálogos_

(Interrupciones mías)

*Pensamientos*

**.**

**Capitulo 1: "Adios Fairy Tail"**

Era un día normal en Fairy Tail, y normal quiere decir mesas volando por el aire, personas bebiendo, gritos de "SER HOMBRE" (ya saben de quien hablo sino no han visto Fairy Tail) todo esto debido a que Titania había salido de misión lo cual significa…PELEAS Y ALCOLH SIN FIN era el pensamiento de muchos, en fin, todo era un caos, muy normal del gremio, los únicos integrantes que estaban tranquilos era nuestra linda maga estelar y su pequeña amiga Levy que estaban en su mundo leyendo en una esquina del gremio lejos de los demás.

_Hacen mucho ruido-_ sé que quejo la rubia dejando a un lado la lectura

_Si, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer-_dijo la peli azul_- ya sabes como son cuando no esta Erza para detenerles_

_Lo se –_suspiro pesadamente ese lugar era un caos total sin Erza

Después de un rato lograron proseguir con su lectura aunque algunos gritos las desconcentraban no dejaron de leer. Después de algunas horas terminaron de leer notando así que ya casi iba a anochecer.

_Que tarde tengo que irme, adiós Levy-chan- _se despidió la rubia

_Si, hasta luego Lu-chan – _contesto su amiga peli azul

La joven se fue del gremio tranquilamente caminando por el borde de aquel canal siendo advertida por los amables pescadores. Al llegar a su casa la casera de entrego una pequeña caja, la tomo y entro a su habitación y decidió abrirla, dentro de esta se encontraba una pequeña caja musical dorada con talladuras en forma de bellas rosas y En la parte superior las iniciales "L.H." también se encontraba una carta, no tenia remitente.

**Lucy POV. **

_Que linda_ -susurre al ver aquella caja musical que me habían enviado parar después posar mí vista en un trozo de papel que también venia adentro del paquete_-¿una carta?-_ sin mas la tome y decidí abrirla, note que no decía quien la envió, al leer el contenido quede inmóvil, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba leyendo, la carta decía:

_Srta. Lucy_

_Sé que se preguntara el motivo de este obsequio, no la culpo, esto seguro será algo repentino, pero me gustaría que pensara muy bien lo que estoy apunto de decirle, esta caja como ya se abra dado cuenta tiene grabadas las letras "L.H." que quieren decir Layla Heartfilia, esta caja le pertenecía a su madre, no solo es una caja musical es un símbolo de una misión muy importante que tiene que hacer o mejor dicho completar, su madre quiso hacerla pero lamentablemente fracaso, no quiero presionarla y mucho menos obligarla a hacer esto ya que es probable que no regrese a su gremio, solo le pido que lo piense y si acepta venga en 2 días a la Mansión Heartfilia ahí le diré mas sobre esto._

_ATT: Su fiel servidora Verónica Capuleto_

Al terminar de leer todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza *que debo hacer* era mi único pensamiento no quería irme, no quería, no si tenia que alejarme de… _el_ por que le amo y no quiero estar lejos de su lado pero la carta decía que puedo negarme ¿no es así? Aunque tenga curiosidad no quiero irme.

**Fin de POV Lucy.**

La joven rubia seguía sentada en el borde de su cama con la carta en las manos y la mirada al piso debatiéndose mentalmente entre ir o quedarse.

Después de un rato decidió ir a caminar para despejarse un poco su mente, tomo sus llaves y su látigo y salió de la casa. Sin saber como o por que se encontraba afuera de la casa del Dragón Slayer de fuego, logro ver la puerta abierta, a paso lento llego a la entrada y noto que no había nadie dentro. Escucho ruidos venir del patio trasero, curiosa fue a investigar logrando ver a un chico pelirrosa cubierto de llamas y a un gato azul dándole ánimos a su amigo.

_Tú puedes Natsu, aye_- grito el pequeño gato azul a su amo

El chico le prendió llamas a todos los blancos que tenia enfrente convirtiéndolos en cenizas

_Lo hiciste- _celebro Happy volando rápidamente para ir con su amigo_- los convertiste en cenizas_

_Si, pero todavía tengo que entrenar y volverme mas fuerte- _dijo decido

_Mientras mas fuerte seas mas posibilidad tendrás de vencer a Erza y también podrás salvar mas fácil a Lucy- _dijo feliz

Al escuchar eso la maga se queda estática en su lugar *¿salvarla?* fue lo que pensó la rubia

_Si, ella siempre se mete en problemas y es algo difícil ir por ella a veces-_ contesto con una pequeña risita

*soy un estorbo no es así* sentía como las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos pero se contuvo, cerro los puños con fuerza y se fue sin hacer ningún ruido *ya tome una decisión, gracias Natsu por abrirme los ojos*

Al llegar a su casa cerro la puerta bruscamente y se tiro al piso rompiendo en llanto, después de un rato se seco las lagrimas se paro con dificultad, fue a su armario y empaco toda su ropa y objetos personales, al terminar fue con la casera para decirle que ya no viviría ahí la mujer se puso triste por que aunque no lo demostrara le agarro cierto cariño a la rubia pero al no tener opción solo acepto la decisión de la chica y le deseó un buen viaje y diciendo que siempre seria bienvenida.

La maga entro por sus cosas no sin antes dejar algunas cartas para sus amigos diciendo por que se iba y despidiéndose, las puso sobre la mesa, tomo sus maletas y salió de la casa dirigiéndose a la estación de trenes tardaría al menos un día y medio en llegar, compro su boleto y subió al tren y cuando este empezó avanzar coloco su vista en la ventana sonto una lagrima silenciosa y recordó barios momentos que paso en Fairy Tail.

_Adiós chicos… los voy a extrañar-_ murmuro

**HOLAAAA como estan ¿les gusto? ¿Meresco reviews? sera un fic algo largo y si no les gusto no me culpen que no tengo mucha experiencia, para los que leen "Todo comenso por una sonrisa" dejenme decirles que tardare mucho en actualizarlo pero no lo dejare solo tardare un poco**

**bueno sayonara, no hablen con vagos **

**yuki-chan fuera bayyy**


	2. El Idiota y Las Cartas

**Ni Fairy Tail ni la frase me pertenecen, FT es de Hiro Mashima**

**Consecuencias**

**.**

**.**

No me hagas llorar, me acostumbro a que ya no estas y,

aunque no quiera, lo admitiré ya que es la verdad

**.**

**.**

Narrador

Diálogos

(Interrupciones mías)

*Pensamientos*

**.**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

La maga entro por sus cosas no sin antes dejar algunas cartas para sus amigos diciendo por que se iba y despidiéndose, las puso sobre la mesa, tomo sus maletas y salió de la casa dirigiéndose a la estación de trenes tardaría al menos un día y medio en llegar a la Mansión Heartfilia, compro su boleto y subió al tren y cuando este empezó avanzar coloco su vista en la ventana sonto una lagrima silenciosa y recordó varios momentos que paso en Fairy Tail.

_Adiós chicos… los voy a extrañar_- murmuro

**Capitulo 2: "El Idiota y Las Cartas"**

Era una bella mañana en la ciudad de Magnolia cuando un pequeño gato azul y un joven peli rosado caminaban hasta llegar a la casa de su amiga rubia (ex casa y por tu culpa Natsu IDIOTA), entraron por la ventana como siempre con la intención de asustar a la chica.

_Lucyyy_- grito el muchacho pero vio la casa vacía y se extraño un poco

_Natsu ¿Dónde esta Lucy?-_ pregunto el neko azul

_No se Happy, ve a ver la cocina yo veré a su habitación- _dijo el Dragon Slayer

Y los dos se fueron a buscar a la rubia en la parte de la casa acordada.

**Con Natsu**

Fue al cuarto de la chica pero se sorprendió al verlo vacio, alarmado reviso el armario de la rubia pero no había nada dentro, trato de buscar algo que mostrara que la maga siguiera ahí pero no encontró nada.

_Natsu, mira lo que encontré_- grito su amigo desde la cocina

**Minutos antes con Happy**

Happy fue a la cocina en busca de su amiga pero no estaba ahí, busco con la vista hasta topar con la mesa, en la cual había unas cartas, sin tiempo que perder fue a ver para quien eran y noto que eran 6 cartas, una para el, otra para Natsu, una para Erza, una para Gray, otra para el Maestro y la ultima para el gremio.

_Natsu, mira lo que encontré-_ grito

Natsu al escuchar el grito fue rápidamente con Happy para ver si el tenia señales de la rubia. Al llegar Happy le entrego su carta mientras el leía la suya

La carta de Happy decía:

Querido Happy:

Happy, perdón por irme sin decir adiós pero lo hice por que no soportaría verlos tristes, sabia que vendrían a mi casa por eso deje las cartas aquí y quisiera pedirles que se las den a los demás, es muy probable que no regrese y no les diré a donde fui por que sé que me buscaran y si me fui es por una razón, perdón Happy pero déjame decirte gracias por que fuiste un gran amigo.

Te quiere Lucy.

PD: te deje un regalo en el refrigerador espero te guste.

Al terminar de leer su carta el pequeño gato rompió en llanto, la quería mucho como para dejarla ir pero no podía hacer nada, fue a ver el refrigerador y encontró un plato lleno de sus peses favoritos, sonrió triste mente *yo debería darte las gracias Lucy, sin ti Natsu y yo seguiríamos siendo unos solitarios * tomo un pez y se lo empezó a comer.

**Natsu POV.**

Tome la carta que estaba dirigida hacia mí y me fui a su cuarto a leerla, la abrí desesperadamente intentando saber el por que se fue de mi lado, quien se atrevía a apartarla de nosotros (fuiste tu desconsiderado), mi carta decía:

Querido Natsu:

Perdón por despedirme así de ti pero no soportaría decírtelo a la cara, me fui por que hay algo muy importante que tenia que hacer, es probable que no vuelva, sabes, yo no me quería ir pero escuche como hablabas con Happy y decías que estabas harto de salvarme, era un estorbo lo se, por eso decidí irme para que sigas con tu camino, no me busques por favor no lo soportaría, y hay algo que nunca tuve el valor de decirte y es Te Amo Natsu, no se desde cuando pero es así, por favor si te duele recordarme déjame en el pasado y sigue adelante.

Te Ama

Lucy Heartfilia

Solté la carta esta en shock, sentí como algo dentro de mi se quebraba *ella me ama* pensé fui un tarado, por que dije eso, porque cuando creí sentir su olor pensé que era mi imaginación, yo también la amo *idiota, imbécil, estúpido por que dijiste eso eh ¡¿Por qué?! * soy eso y mucho mas.

_Lucy_ – susurre para después caer al piso y sentí como mis ojos se humedecían para después llorar silenciosamente *los hombres no lloran* recordé con una sonrisa amarga, que hice para que dios me castigue así, primero mi padre Igneel, luego mi casi hermana Lissana y ahora a la única chica que he amado a Lucy, mi Lucy _- ¿por qué?- _susurre aun llorando, mi amigo Happy llego a la habitación son un aire depresivo y las mejillas húmedas, supuse que él también estaba llorando.

_Se fue_- susurro con un hilo de voz- _ya la extraño_

_Yo también, como no tienes idea-_respondí creo que peor que mi amigo

_Natsu_- murmuro preocupado-_ Lucy dijo que les entregáramos las cartas a los demás_

_Esta bien-_ me levante con dificultad, tome las cartas, salte por la ventana y nos dirigimos al gremio

Al llegar todos estaban preocupados por Lucy, me dolió un poco pero le di las cartas a sus respectivos dueños tenia curiosidad por ver que decían pero sus expresiones me rebelaron todo.

**Erza POV.**

Había llegado esta mañana de mi misión y note a muchos preocupados no sabia muy bien el por que hasta que las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a Natsu y a Happy, se veían algo deprimidos se acercaron a mí y a Gray y nos dieron una carta, no me dijeron nada, abrí la carta y comencé a leerla, la carta decía:

Querida Erza:

Erza, perdóname por escribirte esto en vez de decirte esto frente a frente, siempre te he admirado eres fuerte, decidida, hermosa, siempre fuiste mi modelo a seguir y una de mis mejores amigas y te pido perdón por irme y aunque es muy probable que jamás nos volvamos a ver siempre serás mi mejor amiga, no puedo decirte el motivo ni a donde he ido pero solo te pido que no me busques y que sigas siendo la Erza fuerte y decidida que conozco, gracias por todo.

Te quiere Lucy.

Termine de leer la carta y trate de mantener mi imagen fuerte pera la tristeza se apodero de mi rostro, mi amiga, mi casi hermana se había ido y…jamás volvería.

**Gray POV.**

Después de que flamitas nos entregara las cartas tome la mía y empecé a leerla, decía:

Querido Gray:

Gray, como estas? Perdón por no despedirme personalmente, no sabia como, sabes tu eras, no, eres como mi hermano mayor y el hecho de que me valla no quiere decir que dejaras de ser muy importante para mi, solo un consejo, admite que quieres a Juvia que Lyon puede hacer un movimiento y la perderás ah e intenta controlar tu problema del desnudarte en cualquier lugar podrían arrestarte por exhibicionismo jajá tal vez nunca nos volvamos a ver pero aun así gracias por ser mi amigo.

Te quiere, Lucy

Una sonrisa triste se formo en mi rostro, *¿Cómo sabias lo de Juvia?* pensé Nunca de lo dije a nadie, tu también eras como mi hermanita voy a extrañarte mucho Lucy, pero si te fuiste es por una razón y yo no soy nadie para traerte de vuelta por mas que quiera, pose mi vista en la estufa con patas y note que él era el que estaba peor, todos sabemos lo que siente por Lucy, él debe de estar sufriendo mucho. El maestro interrumpió mis pensamientos con un grito para que le prestáramos atención.

_Chicos como verán nuestra querida Lucy se ha ido del gremio, sé que deben estar tristes, yo estoy igual, el hecho de perder a una hija es muy doloroso pero no debemos deprimirnos, a ella no le gustaría_- grito el maestro- _dejo una carta para todos, Mira me arias el favor de leerla_

_Si Maestro_- se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer

Chicos:

Amigos, perdónenme por despedirme así de ustedes, pero no soportaría hacerlo de frente, quiero que sepan que los quiero mucho y los voy a extrañar como no tienen idea, ustedes fueron mis compañeros, mis amigos, mi familia, esto es doloroso, quizás jamás nos volvamos a ver pero aun así seguirán siendo mi familia y nunca los olvidare y recuerden algo: Siempre Amare a Fairy Tail.

Los quiere Lucy Heartfilia.

Cuando Mira termino de leer todos tenían los ojos llorosos y tenían sonrisas tristes recordando momentos con nuestra querida amiga Lucy.

**Fin del Gray POV.**

**- **En la Mansión Heartfilia. -

Una joven se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión con una mirada decidida toco el timbre (perdió la llave y nunca la encontró), la puerta fue abierta por una mujer de unos 40 años de pelo castaño amarrado en una cola de caballo, ojos verdes y con un vestido victoriano en distintos tonos de azul.

_Es la Srta. Lucy-_ pregunto la mujer

_Si-_ contesto la maga

_Me alegra que allá venido, pase por favor -_ le dijo con una sonrisa

_Gracias_ –contesto de forma seria *perdón chicos pero esto es algo que debo hacer*

**Continuara…**

**HOLA como estan espero bien aqui esta el siguiente espisodio tenia inspiracion asi que decidi escribir espero les guste dejen reviews o Mashima sama no pondra Nalu y Happy y Charlie se odiaran y no quieren eso o si jaja espero no tardar en hacer el siguiente**


	3. La Mision

**Ni Fairy Tail ni la frase me pertenecen, FT es de Hiro Mashima**

**Consecuencias**

**.**

**.**

Te dejaré de amar el día que un pintor

pinte sobre su tela el sonido de una lágrima

**.**

**.**

Narrador

Diálogos

(Interrupciones mías)

*Pensamientos*

**.**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Una joven se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión, con una mirada decidida toco el timbre, la puerta fue abierta por una mujer de unos 40 años de pelo castaño amarrado en una cola de caballo, ojos verdes y con un vestido victoriano en distintos tonos de azul.

_Es la Srta. Lucy_- pregunto la mujer

_Si_- contesto la maga

_Me alegra que allá venido, pase por favor_ - le dijo con una sonrisa

_Gracias _–contesto de forma seria *perdón chicos pero esto es algo que debo hacer*

**Capitulo 3: La Misión**

Lucy se encontraba el la sala de la mansión esperando a que llegara la mujer que le mando llamar, la castaña entro a la habitación con una charola de plata llena de galletas y una tetera.

_Gustas-_ dijo ofreciéndole una galleta

_Muchas gracias-_ dijo con una sonrisa y tomando la galleta con gusto

_Seguramente tienes curiosidad sobre lo que te he dicho antes no es así_- interrogo seria

_Así es-_ respondió de la misma manera

La mujer dejo la bandeja y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente

_Antes que nada déjame presentarme formalmente soy Verónica Capuleto_ (el apellido lo saque de romeo y Julieta llore con esa historia) _y fui la mejor amiga de Layla, tu madre_

_Conociste a mi madre-_ pregunto sorprendida

_Si ella y yo éramos inseparables conocíamos todo de la otra, las dos éramos magas, la caja musical que tienes es un símbolo de una misión muy importante que Layla debía cumplir pero no lo logro o mas bien yo no la deje completarla- _dijo la mujer

_¿Por qué?_- le pregunto prestando suma atención al relato

_Era demasiado peligroso y yo no quería que nada malo pasara así que no la deje, pero no me escucho se fue, al enterarme salí tras ella y la encontré en medio ritual, la detuve antes de que fuera demasiado tarde pero ya había absorbido demasiada magia, como no parecía que hubiera hecho efecto alguno lo deje pasar, cuando se embarazo de ti estaba muy feliz por ella__ y cuando naciste y fui la madrina-_ dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica-_ pero notamos que tenias una gran cantidad de poder mágico dentro de ti y logramos sellarlo, todo fue bien hasta que…_

_Hasta que ¿que?-_ pregunto intrigada

_Alguien quería tu poder _– respondió seria

_¿Quien?-_ cada ves tenia mas curiosidad

_Un mago oscuro… intento adsorberlo pero Layla y yo no lo dejamos, después de la pelea Layla quedo muy débil pero el hecho de que lográramos salvarte la hiso sentir mejor, después de unos años el mago volvió pero Layla trato de hablar con el lamentablemente no funciono y Layla… murió_

_Por eso fue que murió_- dijo aturdida

_Así es-_ contesto la castaña con clara tristeza

_Pero dijeron que fue por una enfermedad_- exclamo inquieta

_Mintieron para que no hirieran nada loco_- respondió mientras cerraba los ojos recordando

_Pero a todo esto donde entro yo_- pregunto la rubia

_El mago que mato a Layla sigue vivo y ahora que no esta tu madre para detenerle tratara de absorber tu poder, durante años le hicimos creer que estabas muerta pero gracias a la popularidad de Fairy Tail sabe de ti y ahora eres su principal objetivo_

_Y que puedo hacer_- pregunto ya mas confiada pero todavía nerviosa

_Te entrenare_ – respondió con un aire serio y decidido lo cual le recordó a Erza

_¿Entrenarme?, para que_- pregunto confundida

_Para que desarrolles todo ese poder y que logres vencerlo, es la única forma de detenerle- le respondió_

La rubia lo medito un poco para poder tomar una decisión, luego de unos cuantos minutos dio a conocer su respuesta

_Esta bien, cuando iniciamos _– le pregunto seria

_Ahora mismo, acompáñame-_ respondió de la misma manera

_Si –_ dijo y se dispuso a seguir a la mujer, ese era el inicio de una misión que cambiaria su vida

- En el Gremio-

Todos estaban tristes tras la partida le la joven maga en especial cierto joven pelirrosa que estaba recargado en una mesa con un aire triste y depresivo tan solo habían pasado dos días desde su partida y Natsu ya había cambiado mucho, ya no era imperativo, no sonreía, ya no era Natsu.

El joven se levanto y se fue, sin decir palabra alguna, todos los demás solo lo vieron con lastima sabían que era el que mas sufría de todos.

**Natsu POV.**

Salí del gremio sin hablar con nadie, no estada de humor, no sin ella. Sin saber como termine en la entrada de su casa y solo me le quede viendo hasta que decidí entrar por la ventana esperando un grito o algo, pero nada, todo era silencio absoluto, todavía podía sentir su olor pero pronto se desvanecería, me senté en el borde le su cama y la recordé *¿Cómo quieres que te olvide si tu eres mi todo?* la ame, la amo y la amare y aunque no quiera la traeré de vuelta, no importa como *solo espera Lucy* , sé que fui un idiota por no medir las consecuencias de mis actos pero no hay marcha atrás, toda vía no puedo creer que el Viejo no me dejo buscarla.

**Flashback**

_Tenemos que ir por ella_- dije decidido

_No Natsu_ – me dijo el maestro serio

_¡¿QUE?! Viejo acaso no quieres que vuelva-_ le grite desesperado

_Claro que si, ella es como una hija para mi-_ me contestos

_¡¿ENTONCES?!_ – le grite furioso

_Exactamente por eso, la quiero como mi hija y como padre debo de apoyarla y dejarla tomar sus decisiones por mas dolorosas que sean-_ me hablo nostálgico

_Viejo-_ susurre sorprendido

_Natsu sé que te duele pero no eres el único, todos hemos perdido algo, una hija, una compañera, una hermana, una amiga, una persona que ocupaba un lugar en nuestros corazones pero debes ser fuerte por ella, por todos, por Fairy Tail-_ me dijo entrecortado y con mucha tristeza, pocas veces lo había visto así

_Pero no puedo dejarla ir, no soporto la idea de que este lejos de mi, tengo que ir por ella, no me importa tener que ir solo a buscarla_- me dirigí rápido a la puerta pero el maestro hiso crecer su mano y me detuvo antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta

_¡¿QUÉ HACE?! ,¡SUELTEME!- _le grite enojado

_No Natsu, no puedes ir por ella, te lo prohíbo y tú sabes que puedo hacer si desobedeces mis órdenes _

_Viejo_- dije sorprendido, jamás pensé que el maestro me amenazaría con "_eso"_

_Te queda claro_ – me dijo de manera intimidante

_Si_- respondí rendido

**Fin de Flashback**

Realmente me sorprendieron las palabras del maestro, nunca pensé que algo así sucedería pero no me rendiré, buscare la forma de traerte Lucy, no descansare hasta que pueda verte otra vez, te lo prometo.

**Continuara…**

**Lo sientoooooo perdón por la tardanza pero no tenia tiempo operaron a un pariente y yo me ofrecí a cuidarlo además la inspiración se me iba de repente lo siento mucho, cambiando de tema ¿ya leyeron el nuevo capitulo del manga? Me quede enganchada fue genial.**

**Merezco un review? Acepto críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos o lo que quieran pero no olviden comentar sin más **

**Yuki-chan se despide, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo SAYONARA.**


	4. El Entrenamiento

_HOLAA como están gracias por comenzar a leer espero les guste, bueno sin mas preámbulos A LEER_

* * *

**Ni Fairy Tail ni la frase me pertenecen, solo un personaje me pertenece todo lo demás es de Hiro Mashima**

**Consecuencias**

**.**

**.**

Los imposibles de hoy…

…serán posibles mañana

**.**

**.**

Narrador

Diálogos

(Interrupciones mías)

*Pensamientos*

**.**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

La rubia lo medito un poco para poder tomar una decisión, luego de unos cuantos minutos dio a conocer su respuesta

_Esta bien, cuando iniciamos_ – le pregunto seria

_Ahora mismo, acompáñame-_ respondió de la misma manera

_Si_ – dijo y se dispuso a seguir a la mujer, ese era el inicio de una misión que cambiaria su vida

**Capitulo 4: El Entrenamiento**

Llevaban unos minutos caminando por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a una pared donde se veía un cuadro de la madre de Lucy, la mujer lo quito y detrás de él se veía un interruptor dorado, Verónica presiono el pequeño interruptor logrando que una puerta apareciera en medio de la pared la cual conducía a un algo estrecho pasillo.

_P-pero c-como_- pregunto la rubia aturdida

_Esto es un pasillo secreto, aquí es donde Layla y yo entrenábamos_- le dijo orgullosa

La mujer camino por el pasillo siendo seguida por Lucy, caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar al final de aquel, al aparecer de la rubia, interminable pasillo donde se encontraba una puerta dorada llena de talladuras en un idioma que ella no conocía, pararon en frente de la puerta y la mujer empezó a recitar un conjuro en un idioma extraño y la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente dejando ver una enorme (y cuando digo enorme es ENORME) habitación pintada de blanco y con una pared llena de distintos tipos de armas como katanas, espadas, dagas, arcos, látigos, lanzas, cuchillos, shurikens, kunais, navajas, grandes abanicos, sables, en fin muchos tipos de armas, la mitad del salón era un área vacía especial para luchar, mientras que la otra mitad estaba llena de blancos y maquinas raras para entrenar, el una esquina de la habitación se encontraba un pequeño ropero, todo estaba en perfectas condiciones como si alguien hiciera mantenimiento a diario.

_Sorprendente_- dijo Lucy impresionada por el tamaño de la habitación

_No es nada_- contesto la mujer modesta

_Pero ¿como es que ningún sirviente encontró la habitación?_- le pregunto inquieta

_La escondimos muy bien, esto era un secreto entre Layla y yo-_ hablo nostálgica

Fue al fondo del salón y saco algunas prendas y después se acercó a Lucy

_Ten, póntelas así se te será mas fácil entrenar_- le dijo entregándole las prendas

_Muchas gracias-_ le respondió con una sonrisa tomando las prendas las cuales eran un top negro y un short blanco algo holgado

La mujer salió de la habitación para darle más privacidad a Lucy y pudiera cambiarse en paz. Ella comenzó a ponerse la ropa y se amarro sus rubios cabellos en una cola alta, cuando termino le aviso a la castaña que podía entrar, ella también se había cambiado, ya no tenia ese enorme vestido victoriano, ahora traía puesto un polera roja algo holgada y unos shorts no muy cortos de mezclilla.

_Bien, ahora ya podemos entrenar mas cómodas ¿estas lista?_- le pregunto sonriente

_Por supuesto_- respondió decidida

_Bien, dime ¿Cuántas llaves puedes mantener abiertas por largo rato? _- pregunto seria

_Solo tres-_ contesto avergonzada

_Tres eh, trabajaremos en eso, primero debemos mejorar tu resistencia física y luego la mágica ¿de acuerdo?_- le informo la castaña

_Si _– le dijo contenta

_Bien empezaremos con cosas simples primero ahí que calentar-_ dijo mientras se estiraba

Empezaron a hacer distintos ejercicios de calentamiento por algunos minutos

_Bien ahora ya puedes hacer lo demás, has cincuenta abdominales_- le ordeno mientras apuntaba el suelo

_Si_- le dijo la rubia

Se recostó en el piso y empezó a hacer lo abdominales sin quejas, cuando termino estaba algo cansada pero no iba a desistir tan fácil, daría todo por ser mas fuerte

_Bien ahora diez vueltas a salón en máxima velocidad- _ordeno

_Hai-_ hablo algo cansada

Se levanto del piso y empezó correr como si no hubiera un mañana por alrededor del salón dando las diez vueltas al enorme salón, terminando jadeante, nunca le había gustado correr.

_Muy bien, respira, toma un poco de agua-_ le dijo mientras le pasaba una botella de agua

_Gr- gracias_- hablo entrecortada por el cansancio tomando la botella

_Veo que no eres muy resistente_- le dijo mientras colocaba su mano derecha bajo su mentón y sosteniéndola con la otra mano mostrando una pose pensativa

_L- lo siento_- se disculpo bajando la cabeza deprimida

_No te disculpes solo hay que trabajar en eso-_ le dijo haciendo que recuperara los ánimos

Se sentó en el piso y le dio un lardo trago a la botella de agua que tenia en la mano y espero a que se normalizara su respiración, cuando se recupero se levanto y dejo la botella a un lado.

_Ya estoy mejor, ya podemos seguir-_ hablo seria recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa satisfactoria de parte de Verónica, realmente esa chica se parecía a su madre.

_Bien, quiero que invoques a tres de tus espíritus e intentes alargar el tiempo de invocación_

_Hai- _respondió de inmediato

Tomo la llave de Capricornio, Sagitario y Cáncer e invoco a los espíritus provocando que apareciera una gran nube de humo rosa

_Que gusto verla de nuevo ebi-_ respondió el cangrejo

_Como a estado Lucy- sama- saludo respetuosamente a su dueña_

_Es un placer estar aquí Moshi Moshi- _hablo el hombre mitad caballo

Capricornio poso su vista en la mujer que estaba al lado de la rubia, abrió sus ojos como platos y abrió la boca tan grande que casi llegaba al piso aun sorprendido se atrevió a hablar

_Ve- Verónica-sama ¿es usted? – _hablo Capricornio sorprendido había pasado mucho tiempo

_Así es Capricornio hace mucho que no te veo_- le respondió sonriente

_Pero como es que_- pregunto mirando a Lucy buscando una respuesta

_Es una larga historia, pero ahora lo más importante es que necesito que me ayuden en el entrenamiento_- les hablo seria

_Claro siempre contaras conmigo ebi_- hablo el cangrejo mientas movía sus tenazas

_También conmigo Moshi Moshi_- le dijo el hombre-caballo

_Cuenta con nosotros Lucy-sama-_le dijo Capricornio

_Chicos, gracias_- les dijo mientras les mostraba una sonrisa cálida sin duda podía contar con sus amigo celestiales

_Bien ahora necesito que ayuden a Lucy en su entrenamiento manteniéndose aquí el mayor tiempo posible y que entrenen con nosotras_

_Hai- _respondieron los 3 al unísono

_Sagitario por favor dirígete a la zona de los blancos e intenta mejorar tu puntería y tu velocidad lanzando las flechas- _hablo Verónica apuntando la zona mencionada

_Si Moshi Moshi_ –dijo mientras caminaba hacia el sitio, tomaba sus flechas y comenzaba a entrenar

_Cáncer por favor ve a esa maquina_- señalo una maquina que estaba en una esquina de la habitación-_ te disparara discos y quiero que los cortes con tus tenazas_

_Si ebi_- se encamino a la maquina, la acciono e hiso lo que pidió Verónica

_Capricornio quiero que tengas una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Lucy_- dijo Verónica sorprendiendo al espíritu y a la maga

_P- pelea- _hablo la maga sorprendida y un poco preocupada no creía ser capaz de vencer a Capricornio ahora, él era uno de sus espíritus más fuertes

_Esta segura Verónica-sama_- pregunto Capricornio preocupado, no quería dañar a Lucy el prometió protegerla

_Claro que si, esto te ayudara mucho a Lucy, al ser uno de tus espíritus mas rápidos creo que una pelea le serviría a Lucy para mejorar sus reflejos y su velocidad._

_Esta bien-_ suspiro rendida, no quería pelear pero le ayudaría en su entrenamiento, se coloco en posición de combate

_¿Lista?_- pregunto dudoso

_Lista-_ afirmo decidida

_Comiencen_- grito Verónica dando inicio a la batalla

Rápidamente Capricornio se aproximó a Lucy y lanzo un golpeo no muy fuerte hacia su rostro, ella lo esquivo con una gran velocidad que la sorprendió tanto a ella como a Capricornio, se agacho y estiro su pierna derecha dándole un golpe al espíritu en una de sus piernas provocando que casi callera pero él tampoco se quedo atrás, recupero el equilibrio y empezó a lanzar golpes y patadas a Lucy la cual las esquivaba o detenía velozmente aunque con algo de dificultad debido al cansancio finalmente no pudo esquivar un golpe en el estomago que la dejo sin aire y cajo al piso de rodillas

_Bien, fin de la pelea_- grito Verónica

_¿Esta bien Lucy-sama?_- le pregunto preocupado a su dueña

_Si, solo necesito un poco de aire_- le respondió con un sonrisa tranquilizando al espíritu

_La felicito, logro esquivar la mayoría de mis golpes con una velocidad admirable es usted muy fuerte-_ le dijo Capricornio orgulloso de las habilidades de su dueña

_Gracias _– le respondió algo sonrojada por el alago

Lucy volteo a donde se encontraban sus otros espíritus los cuales parecían agotados, estar tanto tiempo en el mundo humano estaba haciendo que se sintieran muy agotados y ella también, nunca había mantenido las llaves abiertas tanto tiempo, ya habían pasado varias horas entrenando y estaba llegando al limite y Verónica lo noto, ya era tiempo de que cerrara la puerta de sus espíritus, con el entrenamiento era mas cansado mantenerlas abiertas y ella logro dar una gran pelea y tener las tres llaves abiertas, sin duda ella era muy poderosa.

_Bien Lucy yo creo que ya es tiempo de que cierres la llaves se ven cansados_. Hablo la castaña observando a los espíritus

_Si, -contesto y se volteo a ver a sus amigos- chicos ya pueden parar muchas gracias_

_No se preocupe siempre podrá contar con nosotros Moshi Moshi- _dijo Sagitario mientras desaparecía

_Siempre la apoyaremos ebi_- hablo Cáncer mientras regresaba al mundo estelar

_Fue un placer ayudarla Lucy-sama y fue un gusto verla de nuevo Verónica-sama. Me retiro- _hizo una reverencia y desapareció

Los tres espíritus ya s habían ido y Lucy ya no pudo más y se sentó en el piso, Verónica la imito.

_Que cansado fue el entrenamiento _–suspiro Lucy en el suelo

_Si pero has mejorado mucho y eso que es primer entrenamiento seguro serás invencible al terminarlo no crees_- le dijo sonriente

_Si eso creo_- le respondió contagiándose por la sonrisa de la mujer

_Bien_- se levanto del suelo- _vamos será mejor tomar una ducha y descansar mañana también entrenaremos y debes de estar descansada_- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

_Si tienes razón_- se levanto y siguió a la castaña

El entrenamiento para volverse fuerte seria mas duro con el paso del tiempo pero ella no se rendiría tan fácil se volvería más fuerte, vengaría a su madre y jamás volvería a ser una carga, nunca mas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Holaaa como les va, sinceramente no creo que me quedara muy bien la pelea, pero díganme ¿les gusto? ¿Merezco reviews? Todo es bienvenido, tomatazos, abucheos, alabanzas, felicitaciones lo que sea ya estoy comenzando a escribir el siguiente, este cap. trato mas de Lucy, el siguiente será ya mas de Natsu y de como están los del gremio, espero sus reviews onegai.**

**Yuki- chan se despide SAYONARA**


	5. Te Encontrare

**Ni Fairy Tail ni la frase me pertenecen, solo un personaje es mio todo lo demás es de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Consecuencias**

**.**

**.**

El camino no es largo cuando

amas a la persona que vas a visitar

**.**

**.**

Narrador

_Diálogos_

(Interrupciones mías)

*Pensamientos*

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"(Cambio de Escenario)

**.**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_Que cansado fue el entrenamiento_ –suspiro Lucy en el suelo

_Si pero has mejorado mucho y eso que es primer entrenamiento seguro serás invencible al terminarlo no crees-_ le dijo sonriente

_Si eso creo_- le respondió contagiándose por la sonrisa de la mujer

_Bien-_ se levanto del suelo- _vamos será mejor tomar una ducha y descansar mañana también entrenaremos y debes de estar descansada- _dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

_Si tienes razón_- se levanto y siguió a la castaña

El entrenamiento para volverse fuerte seria mas duro con el paso del tiempo pero ella no se rendiría tan fácil se volvería más fuerte, vengaría a su madre y jamás volvería a ser una carga, nunca mas.

**Capitulo 5: Te Encontrare**

Ya había vuelto a su habitación, cuando puso un pie en ella la nostalgia se apodero de su ser, recordó cuando era una niña y sus padres la arropaban antes de irse a dormir, todos los peluches y muñecas con los que solía jugar, pero también la inundaron los malos recuerdos, cuando se encerraba el la habitación y lloraba en silencio, cuando si padre la mandaba castigar y ella se quedaba ahí leyendo o imaginando historias donde llegaba su príncipe en caballo blanco que la rescatase, sin notarlo una lagrima silenciosa recorrió su mejilla debido a los recuerdos dolorosos, al notarlo limpio la lagrima con el contorno de su mano. Dejo sus cosas en la habitación y entro al baño, abrió la regadera y se metió bajo ella, cuando termino de bañarse salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, abrió una de las maletas y saco su ropa de dormir, se la puso y al terminar se acostó en su cama, estaba cansada pero no podía conciliar el sueño estaba preocupada por su familia quería verles pero simplemente no podía o al menos no ahora.

*Natsu, chicos…los extraño*- luego se dejó caer en un profundo sueño, los volvería a ver, de eso estaba segura, tal vez las cosas cambiarían al encontrarse pero no importaba, aunque ahora debía concentrarse solo en su entrenamiento.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

**4 años después**

Cuatro años, cuatro malditos años habían pasado ya desde la partida de la maga estelar, el gremio había cambiado bastante, ahora era mucho más grande, habían logrado recuperar el puesto de "El Gremio más Poderoso" pero perdieron el del más escandaloso, los años los cambiaron no solo físicamente sino también en su personalidad pero el más notorio era Natsu no volvió a sonreír, no era imperativo, no era destructivo, simplemente dejo de ser Natsu.

Siempre se culpaba de todo, de la falta de sonrisas, de la partida de la maga, del cambio y de mil cosas más, todos lo miraban preocupados, sabían que era el más dolido pero no podían hacer nada.

Siempre que hacia una misión la terminaba lo antes posible para luego buscar a su amada pero el Maestro, que se lo esperaba, mandaba a algún mago para traerlo al Gremio al terminar la misión, por más que intentara zafarse y buscarla le era imposible, pero no se rendía, llamas lo haría prometió encontrarla y el jamás rompía un promesa.

**Natsu PoV.**

Hoy se cumplen 4 años, cuatro horribles años sin ver a mi dulce maga estelar, sin deleitarme con su aroma, sin sentir su suave y cálida piel, sin escuchar su melodiosa voz, sin ella.

Ahora me encontraba en el gremio, no quería quedarme hoy solo en casa, ya era algo tarde, el gremio se encontraba casi vacío solo estábamos Gray, Erza, Mira, Cana, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Charlie y yo.

Todos habían cambiado al menos un poco, el cubo de hielo se volvió más alto, su cabello había crecido un poco aunque seguía con la manía de quitase la ropa, meses después de la partida de Lucy se le declaro a Juvia y hace un año se casaron, ahora esperan a su primer hijo solo espero que no herede la manía de quitarse la ropa.

Erza se cortó su larga cabellera un poco más abajo de los hombros, del mismo tamaño de cuando conocí a Lucy, recuerdo que cuando llego todos nos sorprendimos y cuando alguien le preguntaba por qué lo hiso ella solo respondía "_porque prometí ser fuerte_" al principio no entendía muy bien sus palabras al igual que muchos del gremio, pero con el paso del tiempo lo entendí, no es que el cabello corto aumentara su fuerza, no, ella lo hiso para mantener la imagen de Lucy consigo, para que estuviera con ella siempre, para ser una.

Wendy había crecido ahora es una joven muy bella, tiene varios pretendientes aunque ella escogió a Romeo, hacen una linda pareja, los dos se han vuelto muy fuertes.

Happy después de muchos intentos al fin logro conquistar a Charlie son muy cariñosos aunque tienen sus momentos.

Levy y Gajeel se volvieron pareja, todavía no entiendo que le vio Levy a Hierrito pero fue su decisión, Gajeel no ha cambiado mucho pero Levy se volvió más alta y le creció el cabello.

El gremio estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los vasos al estampar contra la mesa, Levy le pidió a Mira una malteada de vainilla y cuando la sirvió recordé el aroma de mi rubia vainilla y flores de cerezo, ya no podía esperar otro día más sin ella, me levante de la mesa en donde me encontraba y camine directo a la oficina del Viejo sentí como varios me miraban pero no les tome importancia, llegue a la puerta de su oficina y entre sin tocar, no había nadie adentro, empecé a caminar por su oficina hasta que sentí un olor que hiso que me detuviera en seco, era _su_ olor…el olor de Lucy.

Camine lentamente hacia su escritorio y el olor se hacía más fuerte, en medio de su escritorio había una carta como la que nos dejó Lucy antes de su partida la tome cuidadosamente y comencé a leerla la carta decía:

_Maestro: _

_Sé que se preguntara el porqué de mi partida, la razón es sencilla hay algo que necesito hacer, tal vez se pregunte el que pero ni yo misma estoy segura del que pero de lo que si estoy segura es que quiero ser más fuerte, quiero dejar de ser una carga, por eso me fui, debo completar una misión, es muy probable que no vuelva al gremio pero aunque no esté con ustedes seguirán siendo mi familia, pronto deberé partir hacia la mansión Heartfilia para cumplir la misión, es probable que alguien trate de buscarme pero por favor no les deje ir, no soportaría verlos después de irme de esta manera y quiero agradecerle por dejarme ser parte de Fairy Tail._

_Lucy Heartfilia._

_PD: esconda esta carta y no deje que nadie la vea_

Termine de leer la carta y entendí todo, el maestro también quería a Lucy de vuelta pero no nos dejó buscarla porque ella se lo pidió, le pidió que escondiera la carta porque aquí decía hacia donde partió y no quería que la buscáramos, escuche el sonido de la puerta abrirse e instantáneamente voltee a ver quién había entrado y me quede de piedra al ver que era el Viejo, me había descubierto.

_Natsu ¿Qué estas hac…-_no alcanzo a terminar su pregunta ya que vio lo que tenía en mis manos, cuando reconoció que era lo que estaba leyendo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- _la carta_- susurro pero para mí fue perfectamente audible- _que haces con ella_-

_Venía a hablar con usted y encontré la carta en el escritorio-_ le dije armándome de valor ya que el viejo enojado era mucho peor que Erza o Mira juntas.

_Y ¿para qué me buscabas?-_ me hablo con una seriedad que no era muy común en el

_Viejo, hoy se cumplen cuatro años desde la partida de Lucy, no puedo soportar un día más sin ella_-le dije serio-

_Hijo, sé que no es fácil soportar tanto tiempo sin ella-_me dijo con lastima y odiaba que me tuvieran lastima-_ pero fue su decisión, está en un lugar mejor- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso_

_Como puede ser mejor si yo no estoy a su lado_- le grite furioso

_Natsu_-susurro sorprendido

_Sé que no tengo derecho de traerla pero simplemente no soporto que este lejos de mí, no soporto no poder estrecharla en mis brazos, no poder embriagarme con su dulce aroma, no tenerla cerca-_ahora ya no hablaba mi mente, solo decía todo lo que contuve todos estos años_- así que no me importa que me haga, traeré a Lucy de vuelta _

Sonrió-_Ya era hora Natsu-_eso me sorprendió bastante_-estabas tardando, ya pensaba que te rendirías_

_Viejo ¿que est…?- _no alcance a terminar la pregunta, el viejo me interrumpió

_Yo sabía que no podrías soportar tanto tiempo sin ella, tarde o temprano decidieras ir a buscarla-_ eso me sorprendió todavía más.

_Entonces usted_- todo comenzaba a tener sentido ahora

_Yo deje la carta para que la encontraras y supieras donde esta Lucy, también le pedí a Levy que pidiera una malteada de vainilla, sabía que explotarais el sentir el aroma- _me dijo riendo, sin duda el maestro es increíble

_Viejo- le dije feliz_

_Creo que ya has soportado demasiado sin ella y segura que Lucy ya cumplió su cometido así que ¿Qué esperas?... Ve por ella mocoso_- dijo sonriente mientras me abría la puerta

_Gracias, Maestro_- le dije mientras salía corriendo de su oficina, ahora nada me impediría ir por mi dulce maga.

Me dirigí a la mesa donde estaba mi antiguo equipo, todos me miraron sorprendidos tal vez sea porque estoy sonriendo, normalmente era muy serio

_Chicos les tengo una misión_-casi se los grite

_¿Una misión?, ¿Ahora?- _me hablo el cubo de hielo extrañado

_Natsu-san se encuentra bien- _me hablo Wendy preocupada, yo no pude evitar sonreír todavía más

_Claro que si- _le dije casi riendo

_Hace mucho que no hacemos una misión juntos así que por que no- _les dijo Erza a los demás

_Erza tiene razón, podremos revivir viejos tiempos entonces ¿Cuál es la misión?- _me pregunto mi amigo/rival muy curioso

_Traer a Lucy de vuelta-_le hable decidido

_Natsu sabes que el maestro nos prohibió ir a buscarla, además no sabemos dónde está ¿Cómo piensas traerla?- _me dijo Happy triste, siempre se pone así cuando hablamos de Lucy (no es el único) yo no pude evitar sonreír

_El viejo ya me dejo ir a traerla-_oh si las caras sorprendidas, ya me las esperaba_- y ya sé dónde esta_

_E-en serio_- me dijo Erza con los ojos vidriosos, nunca la había visto así pero seguro estaba emocionada por verla y no la culpo

_Podremos ver a Lucy-san otra vez-_ murmuro Wendy que no pudo contener las lagrimas

_Ahora vamos por Lucy-_les dije pero el momento emotivo término cuando Erza me golpeo en la cabeza por lo que termine en el piso, realmente pega muy fuerte_- Porque me golpeas- _le dije enojado mientras me levantaba del piso y me sobaba la cabeza

_No seas impulsivo, al menos dejamos empacar algo para el viaje_

_Está bien, empaque lo que deseen nos vemos en la estación de trenes en una hora- _les dije y todos me miraron con los ojos como platos y las bocas bien abiertas- _Que ¿Por qué me miran así?_- les pregunte extrañado

_Natsu hablo de transportes sin marearse- _dijo Happy muy sorprendido

_Es el apocalipsis- _grito hielito asustado siguiéndole el juego a Happy

_Oye-_ les dije indignado

_Bueno, bueno apurémonos, vallan a empacar no perdamos más tiempo- _hablo Erza antes de que comenzáramos a pelear

_Aye- _dijimos al unísono imitando a Happy

_"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-_

_Por qué tardan tanto- _hable enojado

_Tranquilo Natsu solo han pasado unos minutos desde que llegamos-_trato de calmarme Happy_- Mira, ahí vienen- _me dijo apuntando hacia enfrente y tenía razón, ahí venían Erza, Charlie, Wendy y Gray, cuando llegaron en frente de mí no pude evitar notar el "pequeño" equipaje de Erza.

_¿Listos?-_ nos preguntó Titania

_Claro que si- _respondimos

_Pues no perdamos más tiempo, subamos al tren- _les dije yo rápidamente

_Aye- _dijeron todos y abordamos el tren y por primera vez en mi vida no me maree en el tren, seguro es por la emoción de poder ver a Lucy otra vez

Pase la mayor parte del camino contemplando el paisaje hasta que me gano el sueño aunque no pude evitar sonreír _*_Ya voy en camino Lucy, nos veremos pronto…Lo prometo_*_ después cai en brazos de Morfeo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**ATENCION**

**A todos los lectores y lectoras de este fic nesecito su ayuda, pronto aparecera el mago que acesino a Layla y quiero saber a quien quieren de mal, normalmente ponen a Zeref y como ya esta muy usado quiero saber mejor que opinan, tambien pueden crear al malvado solo necesito que me digan su apariencia, magia y (si quieren) la razon por la que es malo o porque quiere tanto poder, pueden decirme mediante a Reviews o un PM.**

**¿que les parecio? ¿Meresco Reviews? ¿soy patetica TnT? bueno diganme que piensan todo es bienvenido *u***

**Yuki-chan se despide **

**gracias por leer**


	6. La maldad

**Ni Fairy Tail ni la frase me pertenecen, solo la historia es mia y un personaje proviene de la imaginacion de Kira. renge, todo lo demás es de Hiro Mashima**

**Consecuencias**

**.**

**.**

La soledad lo es todo

cuando ya no tienes nada

**.**

**.**

Narrador

Diálogos

(Interrupciones mías)

*Pensamientos*

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"(Cambio de Escenario)

**.**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_¿Listos?- _nos preguntó Titania

_Claro que si_- respondimos

_Pues no perdamos más tiempo, subamos al tren_- les dije yo rápidamente

Aye- dijeron todos y abordamos el tren y por primera vez en mi vida no me maree en el tren, seguro es por la emoción de poder ver a Lucy otra vez

Pase la mayor parte del camino contemplando el paisaje hasta que me gano el sueño aunque no pude evitar sonreír *Ya voy en camino Lucy, nos veremos pronto…Lo prometo* después caí en brazos de Morfeo.

**Capítulo 6: La maldad **

Oscuridad. Solo eso se apreciaba esa noche, oscuridad.

No había ni una sola estrella en aquel manto negro conocido como cielo, la luna había desaparecido esta noche era como…como si tuviera miedo.

Las calles estaban vacías, era muy normal a estas horas de la noche pero no eran las únicas casi todas las viviendas se encontraban deshabitadas…Casi.

A lo alto de la colina que se encontraba casi al final de aquel vacío pueblo se podía observar una vieja casona algo deteriorada debido a los años.

Dentro de esta en una habitación se encontraba un joven hombre que aparentaba no tener más de 25 años con el cabello rubio y algunos mechones grises dispersados por su dorada cabellera la cual le tapaba el ojo izquierdo mientras que su otro orbe verde esmeralda era atravesado por una fina cicatriz que comenzaba desde la mitad de su ceja, no se podían ver sus ropas ya que las tenía cubiertas por una gran túnica negra.

Se encontraba sentado en medio de la habitación mientras contemplaba una foto donde aparecía el abrazando a una bella joven de larga cabellera negra y ojos violetas levemente sonrojada, ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro recordaba a la perfección ese día y como no hacerlo fue uno de los mejores días de su vida, era su primera cita oficial de pareja, recordó como se lo había pedido, había escrito en un letrero gigante _"Mitzuki ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" _sabía que era arriesgado ya que si recibía una respuesta negativa todos se enterarían pero también era un gesto muy romántico y por ella se arriesgaría a todo, recordó su expresión al leer el cartel; su profundo sonrojo, sus ojos bien abiertos y como le sonrió dulcemente para luego decirle _"Si"_ realmente amaba ese día pero también recordó aquella terrible noche donde ocurrió el peor momento de su vida, lo recordaba a la perfección, habían salido a una misión clase S que consistía en acabar con un gremio oscuro que había torturado y asesinado a cientos de personas inocentes, la recompensa era enorme y ambos eran de los magos más fuertes de la zona así que no pensaron que tuvieran problemas.

Pero se equivocaron.

Resulto que el gremio era mucho más poderoso de lo que pensaban, los atacaron cuando estaban desprevenidos, los dos pelearon con todo y acabaron con la mayoría de ellos solo quedaban 3 y entre ellos se encontraba el maestro de gremio, derrotaron a los 2 rápidamente pero con el maestro no fue igual, su magia era extremadamente poderosa y podía leer los pensamientos de sus contrincantes para descubrir sus punto débil y al leer su mente encontro su punto débil, Mitzuki.

Lanzo su ataque más poderoso a la chica, el trato de protegerla…pero no lo logro, la vio caer al suelo, ensangrentada y moribunda, la ira lo carcomió y saco fuerza de un rincón que no tenía y lanzo su ataque al líder y lo venció, rápidamente fue con su novia para atenderla pero se encontraba muy grave, no podía hacer nada.

Ella le miro y sonrió dulcemente, aun con las heridas, aun con la sangre, aun en ese estado moribundo seguía pareciéndole la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Le dijo que se acercara y el obedeció, lo beso cortamente y le susurró al oído _"Te amo, Kazuto"_ y cerró los ojos para jamos volverlos a abrir, el lloro desesperadamente por su amada, prometió traerla de vuelta y de esa manera volvieran a ser felices juntos, como lo habían soñado.

Salió del trance en el que se encontraba por recordar a su amada y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, no se sorprendió ya que siempre que pensaba en ella soltaba algunas lágrimas, las seco con el contorno de su mano y guardo la foto.

_Pronto amor, pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo…lo prometo_- dijo con un hilo de voz debido al dolor en su corazón mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta y la abrió.

_Lucy Heartfilia, voy por ti-_ le susurro al viento mientras la puerta se iba cerrando lentamente tras de él.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Lucy se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación moviéndose de un lado a otro, parecía que estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

"_Lucy Heartfilia, voy por ti" "Lucy Heartfilia, voy por ti" "Lucy Heartfilia, voy por ti"_

Se despertó agitada y con algunas gotas de sudor en su frente, volteo a todos lados para comprobar que no hubiera nadie más en la habitación y si, estaba sola.

_Fue solo un sueño- _susurro al vacío un poco más calmada y volvió a recostarse aunque no pudo volver a dormir en lo que quedaba de la noche, algo dentro de ella le decía que algo estaba cerca, algo malo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**No me lastimen! ***detras de un escudo policiaco asomando lijeramente la cabeza*** Se que tarde mucho en actualisar pero ¡Puedo explicarlo!**

**No claro que no ***aparece mi subconsiente*

**Callate subconciente** *dice enojada*

**No, sabes que tengo razon ***dice en burla*

**Si, tienes razon** *la cubre un aura depresiva* **no tengo perdon vamos matenme se que quieren hacerlo**

**Pero antes de asecinarme diganme ¿que les parecio? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Diganmeeee! y quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y sus ideas del villano aunque me decidi por la idea de Kira. renge , se que varios me pidieron a Hades pero me parecio que seria mejor un personaje nuevo.**

**No alviden dejar Reviews que son mi fuente de inspiracion**

**Bueno ya pueden matarme **

**Yuki-chan fuera**


End file.
